The Girl With the Glass Heart
by DreamCatcher68
Summary: Sakura has always liked Sasuke. Sasuke is now dead but they found a letter to Sakura saying that he loved her. She is starting to like Lee but she is afraid that she would be deserting Sasuke. How will this work out? Please read! SasuxSaku and SakuxLee


Hi everybody!! This is my first Fanfic! Please read it!!!

I would like to thank: Arina Tanemura and her Full Moon book which gave me some ideas and I used some of the phrases from her book.

Also, thank you Masashi Kishimoto for writing the original Naruto!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Girl With the Glass Heart

"1,997…1,998…1,999…2,000…2,001…." Rock Lee was training hard again now doing push-ups. Now what was going to be his fifth hour of push ups, kicks, and other grueling training.

Sakura Haruno, a young kunoichi with light pink hair and bright green eyes, sighed as she peeked at him behind a patch of bushes. She knew how hard Lee would train. He would often go to the hospital because of sprains, bruises, broken bones, and etc. due to his hard training he put himself into every day. Since she was training to become a medical ninja, she would be the one to treat Lee's injuries. She promised to herself she would never let Lee get hurt like that ever again. She just couldn't bear seeing him hurt.

He had once told her that he liked her. After she rejected him, he didn't give up on her and saved her life in the 2nd part of the Chuunin Exams. From then on, Sakura had shown some affection to Lee but it is always sad to think that his love for Sakura would never be requited. Sakura shifted her daydream to her childhood sweetheart, Sasuke. Sasuke was probably the biggest heartthrob in Konoha village. Girls would always chase after him and he always maintained his cool. But not long ago, he left and turned against the village and sought Orochimaru for help on getting revenge on his older brother, Itachi. A lot of people said that he had died. Sakura never let that into her mind. She always wanted to believe that Sasuke was alive. _Where are you Sasuke? I want to hear your voice so bad! _Tears started leaking out of her eyes but she shook them away and dutifully continued watching Lee to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous.

"2,012…2,013…2,014…." Then all of a sudden Sakura heard the cracking of bones, a gasp of pain, and a thump on the ground. Sakura ran out of the bushes and saw Lee on the ground. She ran to his side and started shaking him. "Lee! Lee! Are you alright?!" Sakura cried. Lee groaned in pain. Sakura quickly checked Lee's pulse and breathing. They were faint but sure. Tears streamed out of Sakura's eyes as she gingerly carried him to the hospital.

The nurses did many X-rays as Sakura sat in the waiting room praying Lee would be alright and at the same time she watched the door for the Fifth Hokage. The Fifth was very advanced in the medical field and could heal almost any injury. Suddenly Sakura heard a bang and the hospital doors slammed open. The Fifth Hokage ran into the hospital and requested to see Lee immediately. Sakura was asked to come with her. Lee was resting in a hospital bed, his head propped up with several fluffy pillows. He was hooked to many machines and monitors. The sight of him made Sakura utter a small gasp and it caused her eyes to water with tears again. "Hokage-sama, I really tried to protect Lee! I really did! I was watching him train to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt himself but this happened too suddenly!! I am so sorry!" Sakura was crying and asking Fifth Hokage if she could heal Lee. "I will be able to heal him but it would be a complicated process judging by the x-rays. It will also be quite a long time before he can train again." The Fifth issued an emergency operation. Many more nurses and doctors came in and the dragged Sakura to the waiting room where she sat as still as a statue biting her nails. _If Lee doesn't make it, it would be my entire fault. I'd also be so upset. Lee has done so much for me but I can never seem to repay him. I only cause trouble. _Sakura gripped the seam of her pink skirt, looked down, and let her tears fall silently.

She waited an hour which seemed like days until the Fifth stepped out of the operating room, a smile planted on her face. Seeing this, Sakura asked her how the operation went. "The operation went smoother than I thought. Lee is in stable condition and should be able to go home in about a week." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned silently. "Thank you Hokage-sama." She whispered. She ran into Lee's room and sat by his bed. The Fifth Hokage had prescribed some medication for him to take. Lee was resting peacefully.

After the next hour, Sakura shook Lee's shoulder gently and whispered, "Lee, wake up. You need to take your medicine." Lee slowly opened his eyes and muttered, "Sakura-Chan, is that you? What happened?" Sakura propped his head up and explained the whole drama. Then she said in a worried voice, "Lee, I heard the Fifth talking to the nurses that your health has been slipping. I was wondering how you feel." Lee, in attempt to cheer up Sakura, planted a small smile on his face and tried to sit up but his smile was soon replaced with a grimace of pain. "Really Sakura, I'm fine! Thank you for taking care of me." Sakura returned his smile and gave him his medication. For the rest of that day and into the night, Sakura watched over Lee to make sure everything was okay.

After Lee's days in the hospital were over, Sakura lead Lee out into the sunlight and warmth. Lee was so happy to be back outside. "Sakura, do you want to get something to eat?" asked Lee smiling. "Sure, I'd love to." Sakura blushed. They made their way to the Ramen shop. After they finished eating, Lee made his way back to his apartment and Sakura got lead off by Kakashi. "Sakura, this is urgent. Would you like to know where Sasuke is?"

Kakashi lead Sakura down a narrow dirt path surrounded by trees. It lead out of the village….into the Konoha Graveyard. Sakura's eyes widened and her heart leapt. "Kakashi sensei, is this where Sasuke is? Did Sasuke really die?" Sakura's voice was hoarse and dry. Kakashi nodded slowly and led Sakura into the graveyard to a small stone with Sasuke's name engraved into it. Sakura's tears fell hard as she traced her finger over Sasuke's name , the stone cold to the touch, and whispered, "Sasuke, why did you have to go?! Why? We were so happy. I have always liked you and we became friends. Now that you are gone, I feel so lonely. Before, I never let the village rumors about you being dead upset me. I always thought that somehow, you would make it and someday, you would return and everything will be back to normal. Tell me Sasuke, why did you do it? Why? Tell me!!!" Sakura felt her tears hot and stinging in her eyes. In a softer voice she whispered, "I will always remember you. I won't let my tears wash away my memories. I will bury my feelings in my heart so it stays aching. Don't heal me. I don't want the scars to disappear. They are my only memory of you. No one touch my heart, no one. It's all…. yours." Sakura's sobbing, crying, and hiccupping got louder as memories of Sasuke flooded her mind and blinded her with tears. Kakashi knelt next to Sakura and patted her head. "Let's go home, Sakura." He whispered.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Lee shouted as he ran over to Sakura. "Oh, hi Lee. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked. "I'm doing better thanks to you and to thank you, I got you a present!" Lee said excitedly. "Oh, Lee you didn't have to!" Sakura said both surprised and sad because of Sasuke. Lee handed her a small decorated box with a ribbon on the top. She carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pendent just the right size. It had an intricate symbol that was carved into jade and around it, beautiful multicolored jewels glittered. It was strung on a black cord/ribbon. "Lee, it's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" Sakura whispered breathlessly. "You're welcome! I really appreciated when you helped me when I was injured!" Lee said.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted to her as he ran toward her. "What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked puzzled. "It's the Fifth. She wants to see you." Naruto exclaimed. "Thank you Naruto." Sakura said as she ran down toward the Fifth Hokage's mansion.

"Sakura, yesterday we went into Sasuke's apartment and took anything we thought might be useful. We found this scroll in his drawer. It has your name on it and it looks like nobody can open it except you. I am guessing that Sasuke didn't want anyone to open except you." The Fifth handed Sakura the scroll. Sakura opened it, her hands shaking. _My Dear Sakura, When you read this I will probably be dead but I would like you to know something that I hid from you since the day I met you. You had always liked me but it must have seemed to you that I always pushed you away. In my heart, I loved you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You never gave up on me despite all the times I rejected you. You always cared about me. I am sorry that I never told you my feelings. Now it is no use even if you do know. But, before I died, I wanted to tell this to you somehow so I would leave this world in peace. Remember Sakura, I am happy just to see you smile. Yours Only, Sasuke Uchiha. _Sakura's lip trembled and burst out crying. "I never knew Sasuke. I never knew." She dropped the scroll to the ground and broke out weeping. The Fifth watched her and sympathetically told her, "Sakura, if you and Sasuke have always loved each other, Sasuke will always be with you…in your heart and you will always be in his heart. And besides, Sasuke told you that he is happy as long as you're smiling. So be happy and he would be happy too." Sakura sniffed and nodded. _I won't let Sasuke see me cry. I want him to be happy also. _"Thank you Hokage-sama." Muttered Sakura, her voice still shaking with hiccups.

Later that night, Sakura was battling with herself…in her mind. She was thinking about Sasuke and how she promised herself she would stay true to her first love and how he had admitted his love to her. She was also thinking about Lee who had once risked his own life to protect hers and how he never gave up on her even after those many times she had foolishly rejected him. _If I decided to live on to tomorrow I would be deserting you, Sasuke. But there is no way I can love you anymore if you are dead. I also want to make Lee happy. He has done so much for me. _Sakura pondered this for quite a while before finally coming to a decision and crying herself to sleep.

Later the next morning, Sakura did the best to hide her puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks. She washed her face with cold water, fixed her hair, put on the necklace Lee gave her, and went out for a walk. The spring breeze was warm as the birds sang a song high in the treetops. Sakura gazed at the cherry blossoms. Suddenly, Lee appeared behind her and said, "Hi, Sakura! Would you like to take a walk with me?" Sakura did her best to smile and said, "Sure!" They walked to the park which was still quiet and empty. The scenery was so pretty. They stopped to rest on the park benches. "Sakura? That day I got hurt, why were you watching over me?" Lee asked. "I didn't want you to get hurt or do something careless because I care about you. I can't bear to see you always getting hurt." Answered Sakura a little embarrassed. Lee's face turned red as he cautiously asked, "Please Sakura. I would like to take you out. I would like you to be my girlfriend. I will protect you with my life." Sakura smiled and hugged him. "I would love to, Lee!" she whispered. Lee blushed again this time with a shocked look on his face which was quickly replaced by a smile.

Back at home, Sakura didn't know what to do. She thought she had deserted Sasuke and she was very ashamed of herself. There was nothing left to do but to talk to Sasuke. _Sasuke, where are you? I want to see you and to see your voice! I am lonely. Sasuke, I am so sorry I deserted you._ Sakura began to cry but caught herself. _I'm going to visit the Fifth. _

Sakura ran through the village and didn't stop until she reached the Fifth's mansion. She knocked on the door and when she was waved in, she burst through the door panting. "Hokage-sama. I would like to hear your advice on something. I really love Sasuke but there is another boy who I love and he loves me. If I go out with him though, I would be deserting Sasuke. I don't know what to do." Sakura said sadly. "Sakura, you wouldn't be deserting Sasuke because….his love for you was so strong that after he died, his soul and love found you and right now his soul is surrounding you wherever you go." Sakura uttered a gasp before whispering to Sasuke, "Sasuke! I can finally see that you were with me this whole time. Those sleepless nights when I was wondering where you were, you were with me. What were you thinking when you watched me? Sasuke, Sasuke, I love you. I love you. I love you." Sakura was now crying both because of sorrow and happiness.

Later that day, Sakura whose heart was now lighter than before, had a lot of fun with Lee. After Lee left, just before the sun went down, Sakura went back into the park and saw a cloud shaped just like Sasuke's head. _Sakura, I will always love you. The reason why nobody else could open the letter I wrote to you was because my love sealed it shut until you opened it. But, I can't stay with you forever. I need to go to the spirit world. I need to leave you. _The cloud that looked like Sasuke started crying which made it suddenly rain. Sakura didn't mind but she started crying. As she felt Sasuke's soul slowly pulling away from her and the cloud slowly deforming, she stopped crying and slowly started to smile. Sasuke, who had also started to cry, stopped himself too and thought in his head _I am happy as long as you're smiling. _He smiled back at her just before he faded away into the heavens and clouds. Never to be seen again but always in Sakura's aching heart.

The End!! I hope you liked it! I finally finished it! Please review! I will be writing some more stories soon! Please read and review!


End file.
